Das Symbol
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Dean und Sam haben es mit einem Dämon zu tun, der auch von anderen gejagt wird... doch können sie ihn zusammen töten? Dean-Angst, Mary Sue


Das Symbol

I do not own any of the Characters. This is just for fun, no money made. No copyright infringement intended.

1. Staffel, kurz nach den Ereignissen in der Folge "Tödliche Schatten"..

Dean Angst, Mary Sue

Sam Winchester rief nun schon zum 5. Mal nach seinem Bruder. Er versuchte nochmals, sich loszureißen, aber es war zwecklos. Zwei Schattendämonen hatten ihn an die Wand befördert und nun machte sich einer von den beiden einen Spass daraus, ihm mit einem seiner Finger langsam ein Symbol in die Brust zu schneiden. "Dean!", rief Sam noch einmal und starrte auf sein T-Shirt, das sich langsam dunkelrot färbte. Ihm wurde schwindlig vom Schmerz, aber er musste durchhalten... durchhalten bis Dean kam.

Dean lag benommen am Boden. Er hörte seinen Bruder nach ihm rufen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Alles in seinem Körper schmerzte. Nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, hatte ihn nur Sekunden später ein Schlag erwischt und kurz darauf hatte sein Kopf die Bekanntschaft mit einer Tischkante gemacht. Seine Waffe war ihm aus den Händen geglitten und lag nun Meter entfernt, außer Reichweite. Seit dem Moment, als er auf dem Rücken gelandet war, hatte dieser Schattendämon ihn auf den Boden gepinnt. Aber auf was wartete der verdammte Bastard?

Sam biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte noch einmal mit aller Kraft von der Wand loszukommen. Seine Waffe lag nur einen halben Meter weit weg - direkt vor ihm, auf dem Boden. Die Waffe würde nicht viel nützen, Schattendämonen konnte man nicht erschießen, doch es würde ihm zumindest einige Sekunden Zeit geben um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was noch kommen würde... denn diese Dinger hatten noch etwas vor, sonst hätten sie ihn längst getötet, da war er sich sicher.

Sam zuckte zusammen, als sich in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete und jemand herein kam. Bevor er auch nur seinen Mund öffnen konnte um etwas zu sagen, erhellte ein gleißendes, weißes Licht den Raum und nur Augenblicke später konnte er sich wieder bewegen. Er sackte zu Boden, rang nach Luft und fasste sich an die schmerzende Brust, während er die Augen gegen das gleißende Licht abschirmte. Die Person stellte das Licht auf den Boden und ging weiter in den nächsten Raum, wo sie ein zweites Licht anmachte. Er hoffte, dass dies die Dämonen auch von Dean fernhalten würde.

Die Person lief zu ihm zurück und beugte sich über ihn. Er packte sie am Kragen und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu sehen, aber es war zu hell - mehr als eine schwarzen Brille konnte er nicht ausmachen. Er stieß ihre Hände weg - er war verwirrt und ihm war so schwindlig - war das das Ding, worauf die Schattendämonen gewartet hatten? Wollte es jetzt seine Arbeit beenden? Aber warum hatte es die Dämonen dann verjagt?

Die Person packte ihn erneut an den Schultern. "Ich will euch helfen!", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme und sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und griff unter seine Arme, um ihn in eine etwas dunklere Ecke zu ziehen. Sofort streute sie einen Kreis aus Salz um ihn herum, um ihn vor erneuten Angriffen zu schützen.

Sam konnte nun zumindest ein wenig sehen, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. In jeder vom Licht nicht so stark ausgeleuchteten Ecke sah er die Schattendämonen warten...

Lucy zögerte nicht, sondern sie ging sofort weiter in den zweiten Raum. Dort lag ein weiterer junger Mann, halb bewusstlos. Er blutete am Kopf und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt wahrnahm.

Auch ihn schleifte sie in die Ecke, wo sie den Jungen hingebracht hatte. Der Kerl war schwer... aber sie versuchte ihn so schnell wie möglich hinüber zu bringen. Sofort versiegelte sie den Kreis aus Salz wieder, den sie gerade verwischt hatte.

"Dean!", rief der Junge und nahm dessen Kopf in seine Hände. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Freund noch lebte, sah er sie an. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte er.

"Lucy... aber wir haben später Zeit für Smalltalk.", antwortete sie, während sie in ihrem Rucksack kramte. "Die Batterien meiner Lampen werden nicht lange halten, dann kommen sie zurück. Glaubst Du, Du kannst Deinen Freund mit mir hier rausschaffen?

Er nickte und beobachtete, wie sie eine Flasche mit Wasser aus dem Rucksack zog. Sie schraubte die Kappe ab.

"Gut - hör zu, das ist Weihwasser - das wird uns diese Dinger hoffentlich vom Hals halten, bis wir aus dem Haus raus sind. Ich habe gesehen, dass auf der anderen Straßenseite eine Kirche ist - da müssen wir hin, okay?"

Der Junge nickte erneut.

Sam starrte Lucy an - diese Frau verstand ihr Handwerk - aber konnte er ihr trauen? Im Moment schien er keine Wahl zu haben als mit ihr zu gehen. Dean war außer Gefecht und er selbst fühlte sich total erledigt - er brauchte wirklich Hilfe.

"Okay... komm schon!", sagte sie und hievte Dean hoch. Sam stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und half ihr, so gut es ging. Zusammen schleppten sie Dean zur Tür und arbeiteten sich langsam die Treppe hinunter. Auf der Straße angekommen, blickte sie noch einmal zurück zum Haus - die Lichter wurden langsam schwächer.

"Schneller!", rief sie und Sam nahm noch einmal alle seine Kraft zusammen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkannte er in der Dunkelheit tatsächlich eine alte Kirche - wenn sie es bis zu den Treppenstufen schaffen würden, dann wären sie erst mal in Sicherheit. Geweihter Boden.

Sie schafften es bis zur Straße - dann erlosch das Licht im Haus und nur Sekunden später waren die Schattendämonen wieder da. Der erste stieß Sam zu Boden, dann stürzte sich einer auf Lucy. Dean blieb regungslos auf der Straße liegen.

Sam schrie auf, als sich der Dämon sich wieder an seiner Brust zu schaffen machte. Erneut konnte er sich nicht rühren. Er blickte sich panisch um und sah gerade noch, wie Lucy auf ein Auto geschleudert wurde. Dabei rutschte ihr die Flasche mit dem Weihwasser aus den Händen und landete neben Dean. Lucy blieb bewusstlos auf der Kühlerhaube des Autos liegen.

Sam starrte nun hinüber zu Dean. Das Wasser floss langsam aus der Flasche, direkt auf ihn zu. Als das Rinnsal seinen Kopf erreichte, schreckte Dean auf und er blickte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht um.

"Dean! Weihwasser!", presste Sam hervor. Dean begriff sofort, schnappte sich die halbleere Flasche und schüttete sich etwas davon über - das Wasser brannte in seinen Wunden, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz. Er stand auf und goss Sam eine große Ladung über. Der Dämon wich zurück.

"Die Kirche!", rief Sam.

Dean packte ihn und zog ihn zu der Treppe hinüber.

"Hast Du noch was übrig?", fragte Sam dann atemlos.

"Wenig.", antwortete Dean und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. Er blutete.

"Hör zu, da drüben liegt eine Frau, sie hat uns geholfen, wir müssen sie von da wegholen."

Dean sah sich um und erblickte sie auf dem Auto. Er sah, wie sich ein langer Schnitt auf ihrem Arm bildete - die Dämonen hatten sich jetzt über sie her gemacht.

"Verdammt!", stieß er hervor und rannte los.

Kurz vor dem Auto schüttete er das restliche Weihwasser über sie, packte sie sofort und zog sie zur Kirche hinüber. Kurz vor der Treppe spürte er, wie erneut etwas an ihrem Fuß zerrte und er sah, wie sich vier tiefe Schnitte an ihrem Knöchel bildeten, doch er zog sie weiter, die Treppe hinauf.

Außer Atem sah er seinen Bruder an. Dann sah er das blutige T-Shirt.

"Mein Gott, Sam!"

"Ist nicht so schlimm...", antwortete dieser. "glaube ich."

Dean beugte sich hinunter und zog ihm vorsichtig das Shirt hoch. Sam verzog das Gesicht. Da war so viel Blut...

"Wir müssen Dich in ein Krankenhaus schaffen.", sagte Dean und blickte seinen Bruder ernst an.

"Wir müssen bis zum Morgengrauen hier warten.", antwortete Sam.

Dean blickte sich um. Er wollte seinen Bruder am liebsten gleich versorgen lassen, doch wenn sie die Treppe verlassen würden, dann hätten sie die Schatten sofort wieder angegriffen.

Er setzte sich neben Sam und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

Dean versuchte, die Tür zur Kirche zu öffnen, doch das alte Gebäude schien baufällig und die Tür war mit Ketten verschlossen worden.

"Na toll!", sagte er zu sich selbst und drehte sich um. Da saßen sie, mitten in der Nacht, in eisiger Kälte. Sein Bruder hatte die Arme um seine Brust geschlungen und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

"Hey, alles okay?", fragte Dean.

"Ja, mir geht´s gut!", antwortete er. "Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um Deinen Kopf, Mann."

"Mein Kopf ist härter als Du glaubst.", gab Dean zurück.

Sam lächelte ein wenig. "Da hast Du auch wieder recht."

Dean wusste, dass es seinem Bruder nicht gut ging. Er setzte sich wieder und blickte hinüber zu der jungen Frau. Sie war noch immer bewusstlos. Er schätzte, dass sie ungefähr Mitte 20 war. Quer über ihr Gesicht verlief eine Narbe, die noch nicht ganz verheilt war.

"Sie hat uns echt den Arsch gerettet.", sagte Sam. "Was glaubst Du, wie sie uns gefunden hat?"

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Keine Ahnung - ich traue der ganzen Sache nicht."

"Du hast ihr Weihwasser übergeschüttet und nichts ist passiert. Sie ist ein Mensch.", antwortete Sam.

"Ja, das mag sein, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein nach der Sache mit Meg."

Dean versuchte das Geschehen zu ordnen. Sie waren in dieses Kaff gekommen, weil alles darauf hinwies, dass Dämonen hier verschiedene Jugendliche angegriffen und einige davon besetzt hatten. Die Spur hatte sie in dieses verlassene Hotel geführt, wo sie dann allerdings keinen einzigen körperlichen Dämon angetroffen hatten - nur diese Schattendämonen. Er wusste, dass diese Schatten mit einem Altar im Gebäude kontrolliert werden mussten, doch das alte Haus hatte cirka 50 Zimmer. Wo sollte man da anfangen zu suchen? Alles in Allem schien es ihm, als wollten diese Dinger nur Sam in ihre dreckigen Finger kriegen. Er fragte sich, was sie ihm da in die Brust geritzt hatten... und es machte ihn verdammt wütend, dass dieser Dämon, der die Schatten kontrollierte, jetzt wahrscheinlich aus einem der Fenster zu ihnen herüber sah und nur darauf wartete, bis sie den geweihten Boden verließen.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Lucy sich endlich rührte. Sie stöhnte und fasste sich an den Kopf, während sie sich aufsetzte.

"Sind Sie okay?", fragte Dean.

"Ja.", gab sie nur knapp zurück und betrachtete ihren blutenden Arm. "Und hier kommt die nächste Narbe.", sagte sie trocken.

Dean blickte hinüber zu Sam, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Was hattet ihr Jungs eigentlich in dem Gebäude zu suchen?", fragte sie dann und sah Dean verärgert an.

"Ähm, die Frage ist doch wohl eher, was Du dort zu suchen hattest!", konterte er sofort, "Scheinbar bist Du uns ja schon eine Weile gefolgt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verfolge nicht euch, sondern einen Dämon - doch statt ihm endlich eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen, musste ich euch zwei da raus holen!"

"Glaubst Du, wir hatten das geplant? Wir wollten dem Kerl da drin auch ne Kugel verpassen!"

Die beiden starrten sich an.

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass Du gekommen bist.", sagte Sam und brach dadurch das Schweigen nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden.

"Sam!", raunte Dean ihn an.

Lucy machte große Augen. "Ihr seid Sam und Dean? Ich kenne euren Vater, John!"

Sam blickte sofort aufgeregt zu Dean hinüber, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Das glaube ich Dir nicht - was läuft hier?"

"Ich habe euren Vater vor ein paar Wochen in Chicago getroffen. Auch er war auch hinter diesem Ding her. Wir haben zwei, drei Tage zusammen gearbeitet, okay? Er hat mir eine Menge beigebracht."

"Er würde Dir nie etwas über uns erzählen.", antwortete Dean. "Niemals!"

"Nun, das hat er aber getan!"

Er starrte sie wütend an. Er konnte es nicht glauben - sein Vater arbeitete nicht einfach mit daher gelaufenen Menschen zusammen. Und warum teilte sein Vater ihm so etwas nicht mit?

Er räusperte sich. "Ich will alles darüber hören."

Sie fuhr sich durch die kurzen dunklen Haare und stand auf. "Später."

Sie ging hinüber zu Sam und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Haben sie Dir das Symbol eingeritzt? Ist es vollständig?"

Sam blickte auf sein T-Shirt. "Keine Ahnung..."

"Ich hoffe nicht.", sagte sie leise.

"Wovon redest Du?", fragte Dean. "Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was hier los ist und wie Du unseren Vater kennen gelernt hast!"

"Das erzähle ich euch wenn wir hier nicht mehr von etlichen Schattendämonen umzingelt sind und wahrscheinlich von einem Dämon beobachtet werden."

Dean war genervt, diese Lucy wollte nicht mit ihrer Story rausrücken - stattdessen saßen sie nun auf der Treppe und warteten, bis es hell wurde. Dann würden ihnen die Schatten nichts mehr anhaben können - dann war der Dämon ihr einziges Problem.

"Hast Du eine Waffe?", fragte er.

Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog eine kleine Pistole hervor. "Silberkugeln."

"Gut. Den werden wir vielleicht brauchen, wenn wir zum Wagen wollen."

"Du solltest immer eine Ersatzwaffe bei Dir tragen.", sagte sie.

"Oh, toll, das mache ich eigentlich auch - aber falls es Dir entgangen ist: da oben hatten mich ein paar Schattendämonen auf den Boden gepinnt und meine Waffen liegen jetzt in diesem alten, vergammelten Haus herum!"

"Keine Sorge, wir werden sie Dir bei Tagesanbruch wieder holen.", antwortete sie.

Dean atmete tief ein...

"Ruhig bleiben...", dachte er und beschränkte sich wieder aufs Schweigen.

Das Problem mit dem Schweigen war, dass die Zeit nicht verging. Wie lange konnte so eine Nacht eigentlich dauern?

Dean sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch 2 Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang.

Sein Bruder unterhielt sich gerade über die besten Wege, einen Geist mit einem Schutzzauber zu verjagen. Dean konnte hören, wie schwach Sams Stimme war, aber das Reden hielt ihn davon ab einzuschlafen, also mischte er sich nicht ein.

Lucy schien sich mit allem bestens auszukennen. Woher wusste diese Frau das nur alles? Und Sam?! Dean hatte nie verstanden, wie er sich in jeder freien Minute mit seinen Büchern und seinem Laptop beschäftigen konnte und all diesen Kram in sich aufsog - scheinbar hatte er ja jetzt jemanden gefunden, der es genauso handhabte und mit dem er sich austauschen konnte.

Er war noch immer wütend. Lucy schien sich ihrer Sache so sicher...

Sie hatte mit Sicherheit nicht das durchgemacht, was er und Sam hatten ertragen müssen. Und nun kam sie neunmalklug daher und wollte ihm Ratschläge geben. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon so einige Dämonen und Geister getötet - da konnte sie sicher nicht mithalten. Und was sollte der Mist mit ihrem Vater? Dad ging niemals mit Fremden auf die Jagd... jedenfalls nicht mehr wie früher. Heute arbeitete er allein... ohne ihn, ohne Sam.

"Hey, Bruder, alles okay da drüben?", fragte Sam und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ja, sicher.", antwortete Dean. "Redet ihr nur weiter über euren... Kram."

Als die Sonne endlich aufging, wagten sie sich von der Kirchentreppe herunter. Dean stützte Sam. Er war stolz auf seinen Bruder, er hatte sich die Nacht über gut gehalten.

Lucy ging voraus, die Waffe einsatzbereit. Doch nichts hielt sie auf, bis sie beim Wagen waren.

"Willst Du deine Waffen holen?", fragte sie.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bringe ihn ins Krankenhaus."

Er half Sam, sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen.

"Okay.", antwortete sie.

"Du kommst mit uns.", sagte er dann.

"Ich komme später nach."

"Ich will endlich hören, was hier los ist, Du kommst mit!"

"Ich muss wissen, ob dieser Dämon noch da drin ist! Ich werde den Mistkerl nicht einfach entwischen lassen. Ich komme nach, ich verspreche es!"

Dean warf Sam einen Blick zu. Jetzt im Tageslicht sah er verdammt blass aus. Er wollte nicht länger warten, er musste ihn zu einem Arzt bringen. Und sie mussten wissen, was da auf seiner Brust zu sehen war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er in den Impala und startete den Motor. Während er wegfuhr, blickte er noch einmal in den Rückspiegel. Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf: Lucy sah sehr verletzlich und einsam aus, während sie alleine vor dem alten Hotel stand und dem Wagen hinterher blickte...

Dean wartete seit fast 2 Stunden im Krankenhaus auf Sam. Er hatte inzwischen mit der Polizei gesprochen, die wie immer vom Krankenhauspersonal benachrichtigt worden war. Wie er es hasste, immer wieder mit einer neuen Story ankommen zu müssen. Dieses Mal hatte er behauptet, eine Bande Jugendliche hätten Sam in einer dunklen Gasse überfallen und ihm das angetan. Nach seiner eigenen Kopfwunde fragten sie zum Glück nicht.

"Komm schon, Sammy.", murmelte er und sah wieder hinüber zu dem Raum, in dem sie ihn behandelten. Er machte sich die größten Vorwürfe. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle gewesen war. Er musste besser auf seinen Bruder aufpassen! Jetzt lag er in diesem Krankenzimmer und er konnte nichts tun, ihm nicht helfen...

Dann sah er, wie Lucy den Raum betrat. Ihr Arm war inzwischen verbunden und sie hatte sich frische Kleidung angezogen.

"Hey!", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

Er nickte ihr zu. "Und? Hast Du das Ding gefunden?"

"Er war weg. Nichts mehr... ich habe den Altar zerstört. Deine Waffen liegen bei mir im Kofferraum."

Er war erstaunt. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. "Danke."

"Kein Problem. Wie geht es Sam?"

"Er ist schon ne Weile da drin, ich denke ich erfahre jetzt bald mal etwas..."

"Es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein.", antwortete sie.

Er sah sie an. "Du musst mich nicht aufmuntern. Erkläre mir lieber, was hier los ist."

Sie seufzte. "Ich bin seit etwa einem Jahr hinter diesem Dämon her. Er schart alle möglichen Kreaturen um sich - unter anderem meinen Bruder."

"Deinen Bruder?"

Sie nickte. "Ich will ihn finden und den Dämon austreiben."

"Du könntest Deinen Bruder damit töten.", sagte Dean. "Du weißt nicht, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen ist."

Sie nickte, zum ersten Mal schien sie nicht mehr so von sich selbst überzeugt, weniger überheblich. "Ich weiß... aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er das genauso sieht wie ich. So will er sicher nicht leben."

"Wie bleibst Du ihm auf der Spur?"

"Ich verfolge die Meldungen, genau wie ihr. Er geht immer nach dem gleichen Schema vor. Er kommt in eine Stadt und holt sich die Jugendlichen, die er in die Finger bekommt. Die, denen er das Symbol verpasst, sind etwas Besonderes."

Dean sah hinüber zu dem Raum, in dem Sam sich befand. Etwas Besonderes...

"Wie meinst Du das?", fragte er.

"Ich habe es selbst gesehen, bei meinem Bruder."

"Was ist an ihm "besonders"?"

"Seth ist einfach ein Genie. Der Junge hat einen IQ... er hat sämtliche Wissenschaftspreise in der High School aberäumt.", man konnte hören, dass sie ihn vermisste. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn deshalb ausgewählt hat."

In Deans Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Hatte der Dämon sich Sam ebenso ausgesucht wegen seiner Fähigkeit Dinge vorauszusehen oder Gegenstände zu bewegen?

"Genauso war es bei einem Jungen in Chicago, ein hochintelligentes Wunderkind.", sprach Lucy weiter, "Ich hatte diesen Bastard fast, doch dann, kurz bevor ich ihn endlich erschießen konnte, erwischte mich ein Schattendämon."

"Und wie bist Du entkommen?", fragte Dean.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich nicht gleich getötet hat.. ich bin später wieder zu mir gekommen und da war euer Vater..."

"Er hat Dir also geholfen?"

"Ja. Ohne ihn, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich tot."

"Hast Du davon diese Narbe?", fragte er.

Sie fasste sich an die Stirn. "Ja. Steht mir gut, was?"

Er lächelte.

"Hör zu,", sagte er dann zögernd. "ich glaube, ich muss mich entschuldigen."

"Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meinem Bruder gemacht?"

Lucy und Dean sahen auf - Sam stand direkt neben ihnen und er lächelte.

"Hey Mann!", Dean sprang vom Stuhl auf, sichtlich erleichtert. "Wie geht es Dir? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Sie haben meine Wunden versorgt und mich mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt, ich bin wieder voll da."

"Und? Das auf Deiner Brust? Was ist es?"

Sam nahm Dean am Oberarm und zog ihn zu einem der Tische im Wartezimmer hinüber. Dann nahm er einen Stift aus seiner Jackentasche und zeichnete das Symbol auf die Titelseite einer Zeitschrift. Er riss die Seite ab, gab sie Dean und sah ihn ernst an.

Lucy trat zu ihnen herüber und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Symbol.

"Das ist es,", sagte sie. "aber es fehlt noch etwas. Es ist zum Glück noch nicht vollständig. Wir müssen einen sicheren Ort für Dich finden bevor es dunkel wird."

Sie fuhren zurück zu dem Motel, in dem sich Sam und Dean bereits eingemietet hatten. Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag und die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Schnell packten sie ihre Sachen. Lucy wartete in ihrem Wagen, einem alten Ford Mustang. Auf dem Weg zum Motel hatte Dean seinem Bruder berichtet, was sie ihm im Krankenhaus erzählt hatte.

"Wie will sie das Ding denn festhalten und den Dämon austreiben, wenn sie ihren Bruder gefunden hat?", fragte Sam, während er einen Pullover in seine Reisetasche steckte.

"Keine Ahnung, aber wir lassen uns was einfallen."

Dean nahm seine Tasche über die Schulter und steckte das Tagebuch seines Vaters in seine Jackentasche. "Los, beeil Dich!."

Sam steckte seinen Laptop in die Tragetasche und folgte seinem Bruder nach draußen.

Dean ging hinüber zu Lucys Wagen. Sie kurbelte das Fenster herunter.

"Ich fahre voraus - wir suchen irgend eine abgelegene Hütte im Wald.", sagte er.

Sie nickte und startete den Motor.

"Cooler Wagen!", sagte Dean.

"Gehört meinem Bruder.", antwortete sie.

Nach etwa einer Stunde wurden sie fündig: Eine alte Jagdhütte mitten im Nirgendwo. So wie das Gebäude aussah, hatte es seit Jahren niemand mehr betreten. Sie parkten die Autos und stiegen aus.

Dean knackte das Schloss an der Tür und nachdem sie das Haus betreten und einige Waffen aus den Wagen geholt hatten, streuten sie vor jede Tür und jedes Fenster Salz.

"Hier kommt keiner von denen so schnell rein.", sagte Lucy und blickte sich um. Das Haus war klein und nur mit dem nötigsten eingerichtet - ein Bett, eine alte Couch sowie ein Tisch und ein Stuhl.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Sam.

"Jetzt warten wir.", antwortete Dean. "Wenn wir die Nacht überstanden haben, suchen wir morgen nach weiteren Spuren um diesen Mistkerl zu erledigen."

Einige Stunden später war Sam auf dem Bett eingeschlafen. Er hatte zwar behauptet, hellwach zu sein, doch die Medikamente die sie ihm im Krankenhaus gegeben hatten, hatten ihn doch ganz schön umgehauen. Lucy war vor etwa einer Stunde eingenickt. Dean jedoch, konnte kein Auge zutun. Er saß auf dem Stuhl und lauschte. Jedes Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken und er rechnete jeden Augenblick mit einem Angriff.

Er würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass diese Schattendämonen noch einmal Hand an seinen Bruder legten.

Sam wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, er hatte wieder einen Albtraum. Dean stand auf und ging hinüber zum Bett, um ihn zu wecken, doch in diesem Moment schreckte Sam von selbst auf und blickte ihn schockiert an.

"Was? Was ist los?", fragte Dean.

"Ich weiß wo er als nächstes auftaucht!", sagte Sam außer Atem.

Die restliche Nacht verging, ohne dass jemand versucht hatte, in die Jagdhütte einzudringen. Bei Sonnenaufgang packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg in eine Stadt, die etwa 100 Kilometer weit entfernt war.

Sam hatte in seinem Albtraum, seiner Vision gesehen, dass der Dämon in einem alten Fabrikgebäude sein würde.

"Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass er heute Nacht kommen wird?", fragte Lucy.

"Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang.", antwortete Sam.

"Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er Dich ausgesucht hat.", sagte sie. "Diese Visionen..."

"Er wird ihn aber nicht kriegen.", sagte Dean und öffnete die Haustür, die Waffe bereit.

Draußen schien alles still zu sein. Ihre beiden Autos waren auf den ersten Blick in Ordnung und die Vögel zwitscherten.

"Ok, los gehts."

Sie brauchten nicht ganz eine Stunde bis zur Fabrik, die leicht ausfindig zu machen war - sie tronte über der Stadt und war geschlossen.

"Das ist eine Falle.", sagte Dean. "Vielleicht wollte er, dass Du das siehst, Sam."

"Haben wir eine Wahl?"

Dean blickte seinen Bruder an. "Nein."

Er wendete den Wagen und fuhr zurück in die Stadt.

Im erstbesten Motel mieteten sie sich wieder Zimmer, versiegelten erneut die Fenster und Türen mit Salz und beschlossen dann, endlich etwas zu essen. Sie gingen zu einem alten Diner, das auf der anderen Straßenseite lag.

"Also, wie wollen wir das Ding erledigen?", fragte Sam, während sie ihre Burger aßen.

"Du wirst nicht mitkommen.", antwortete Dean.

"Was?", fragte Sam wütend. "Keine Chance, Mann! Ich komme mit euch!"

Dean sah ihn an. "Der Dämon ist hinter Dir her - wir können nicht riskieren, dass er Dich in die Finger kriegt. Du wirst heute Nacht in dem Motelzimmer bleiben während wir das Ding erledigen!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Leute!", mischte sich Lucy ein. "Es hat keinen Sinn, deswegen zu streiten! Sam, Dein Bruder hat recht!"

Sam warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ich denke, Du solltest Dich hier nicht einmischen!"

"Er wird es nur auf Dich abgesehen haben. Sobald Du bei Dunkelheit nach draußen gehst, wirst Du die Schattendämonen wieder am Hals haben.", sagte Lucy.

Sam schob seinen Teller von sich und blickte aus dem Fenster.

"Ich will doch nur, dass Dir nichts passiert.", sagte Dean.

"Hör auf damit!", antwortete er wütend. "Hör auf mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln! Okay?"

Dean schwieg und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Sam starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass Du die Sache mit ihr durchziehen willst, mit mir aber nicht!", sagte Sam und ging auf Dean zu. Er hatte noch einmal angefangen mit ihm zu streiten, nachdem Lucy in ihrem Zimmer war.

"Wie oft soll ich es Dir noch erklären? Es ist ein zu großes Risiko wenn Du mitkommst. Wenn der Dämon es schafft, das Symbol auf Deiner Brust zu vervollständigen, wird er Dich vollkommen unter Kontrolle haben!"

"So weit wird es nicht kommen!"

"Oh doch! Du hast gesehen, wie schnell es vorgestern Nacht passiert ist und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dich diese Kerle nur noch ein Mal ihre Drecksfinger bekommen!", antwortete Dean aufgebracht.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und blickte seinem Bruder in die Augen. "Verstehst Du das nicht? Ich will wirklich nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert! Was wenn etwas schief geht? Ich werde das alles hier nicht alleine weiter machen. Ich..."

"Okay!", sagte Sam plötzlich und Dean glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

"Okay?", wiederholte er perplex.

"Schön, ich bleibe hier wenn Du Dich dann sicherer fühlst. Aber was, wenn Dir etwas passiert? Was ist dann mit mir?"

"Dann wendest Du Dich an Dad."

Sam lachte. "Ja, natürlich. Verdammt, Dean - wir hängen alle in dieser Sache drin."

"Ich bitte Dich darum,", sagte Dean eindringlich, "bitte bleib heute Nacht hier. Wenn es Probleme gibt, dann versuchst Du morgen früh Dad zu erreichen und dann sucht ihr nach uns. Aber geh bei Dunkelheit nicht aus diesem Zimmer."

Sam atmete tief ein und nickte dann.

"Habt ihr alles?", fragte Sam und packte noch mehr Flaschen und kleine Kanister in Deans Rucksack. Es war später Nachmittag und die beiden wollten bald aufbrechen.

"Ja. Wir haben alles gut durchdacht. Morgen früh haben wir den Job erledigt und können endlich hier abhauen.", antwortete Dean.

"Gut." Sam überreichte seinem Bruder den Rucksack. "Sei vorsichtig."

Dean nickte und klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter, bevor er dann nach draußen ging.

Sam verschloss die Tür und beobachtete durchs Fenster, wie er und Lucy in den Impala stiegen und los fuhren.

An der Fabrik angekommen, durchtrennte Dean die Kette am Tor und sie gingen hinein. Beide waren mit ihren Waffen und etlichen anderen Dingen beladen.

Nachdem Dean eine Seitentür geöffnet hatte, gingen sie leise hinein. Endlose Gänge führten in immer neue Bereiche der Fabrik, in der man früher scheinbar Getreide verarbeitet hatte.

"Wohin jetzt?", flüsterte Lucy, nachdem sie sich schon ziemlich weit ins Gebäude vorgearbeitet hatten.

"Er wird uns schon finden.", antwortete Dean und betrat einen weiteren großen Raum.

Lucy folgte ihm.

"Kinder, Kinder...", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Beide schossen herum, die Waffen bereit.

Lucy traute ihren Augen kaum - vor ihnen stand ihr Bruder und lächelte sie böse an.

"Wie schön, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid. Du hast schon lange nach mir gesucht, richtig?", sagte er zu ihr. "Nun, jetzt hast Du mich gefunden!"

Er machte eine Handbewegung und sie und Dean wurden gegen die Wand hinter ihnen geschleudert.

Dean rang nach Luft, umklammerte aber weiterhin seine Waffe so fest er konnte. Im nächsten Moment drückte er ab. Die Kugel erwischte Lucys Bruder an der Schulter und der Dämon wich einen kurzen Moment zurück.

Lucy hingegen zog sofort eine kleine silberne Flasche aus ihrer Jackentasche. Weihwasser.

Der Dämon fasste sich an die blutende Schulter und blickte Dean wütend an.

"Du Stümper! Glaubst Du wirklich, so etwas könnte mich aufhalten? Ihr vergesst etwas Entscheidendes."

Dean spürte, wie ihn plötzlich eine Kraft gegen die Wand presste und nach oben hievte. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

"Ich kann euch jeden Augenblick umbringen - ganz ohne Waffen."

Der Dämon trat näher, jetzt Lucy ständig unter Beobachtung.

"Nur eine Bewegung und Dein Freund hier muss dran glauben. Lass die Flasche fallen."

Lucy schluckte und blickte nervös hinüber zu Dean, der plötzlich unter Schmerzen aufschrie.

"Lass sofort die Flasche fallen.", forderte der Dämon erneut.

Sie tat, was er verlangte. Sie blickte in die Augen ihres Bruders und hoffte, dort etwas von ihm wieder zu erkennen, doch da war nichts... sein Blick war kalt und erbarmungslos.

In der nächsten Sekunde stand der Dämon direkt vor ihr und packte sie am Hals. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und lächelte.

"Ihr habt gedacht, ihr wärt so gut vorbereitet, nicht wahr? Du vergisst etwas - Dein Bruder steckt hier noch immer in mir. Er hat Spass an dem, was wir tun."

"Du dreckiger Lügner!", presste Lucy hervor.

Der Dämon lachte. "Ich muss schon sagen, sein Verstand kann sich die absurdesten Dinge ausdenken. Kranke Dinge... aber das kommt mir natürlich sehr gelegen."

Er schleuderte sie quer durch den Raum. Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sofort setzte sie sich wieder auf und blickte hinüber zu Dean, der noch immer an der Wand festsaß.

Eine Sekunde später stand der Dämon über ihr und lachte.

"Dein Bruder lässt Dich schön grüßen. Er hat sich etwas besonders schönes für Dich ausgedacht.", sagte er und drückte ihr dann mit unglaublicher Kraft die Kehle zu.

Dean beobachtete die Szene entsetzt. Er konnte sich nicht rühren - dieser Dämon war verdammt stark. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Sie hatten an alles gedacht...

Schmerzen brannten in seinem Magen, der Kerl wollte wohl gerne sehen, was er als letztes gegessen hatte.

Er schluckte und versuchte noch einmal, von der Wand loszukommen, doch es war sinnlos.

Lucy wehrte sich verzweifelt am Boden, doch ihre Bewegungen wurden nach und nach immer langsamer.

In Dean stieg eine Wut auf, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er würde diesen Mistkerl umbringen, wenn es sein musste, mit bloßen Händen!

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und jemand stürmte herein: Sam!

"Nein!", schoss es Dean durch den Kopf, doch bevor er seinem Bruder etwas zurufen konnte, hatte dieser einen halben Kanister mit Weihwasser über den Dämon gekippt, welcher schreiend von Lucy abließ und sich umdrehte.

Dean musste mit ansehen, wie der Dämon seinem Bruder einen Schlag versetzte, der ihn ebenfalls quer durch den Raum schickte.

"Sam!"

Der Dämon schrie und begann damit, sich die durchtränkten Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Dean sackte in diesem Moment hinunter auf den Boden - er konnte sich wieder frei bewegen! Er hechtete zu seinem Rucksack und zog einen Kanister heraus. So schnell er konnte, begann er, einen Kreis aus Salz um den Dämon zu ziehen. Dieser war noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich die für ihn nun ätzenden Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Dean hatte es geschafft! Der Dämon saß fest. Schnell lief er hinüber zu Sam, der bewusstlos in einer Ecke lag.

"Hey! Sammy!", er klopfte ihm auf die Wange und sein Bruder schlug die Augen auf. "Alles okay?"

Sam nickte.

"Warum bist Du hier? Du solltest doch im Motel bleiben!"

"Ich hab euch gerade den Arsch gerettet.", antwortete Sam.

Dean schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Sein Bruder hatte sich wegen ihm in Gefahr gebracht und er war jetzt in diesem Moment verletzlicher denn je.

"Hier!", er drückte ihm seine Waffe in die Hand und lief dann hinüber zu Lucy, die regungslos am Boden lag. Er fühlte ihren Puls - da war er! Sie war noch am Leben.

Er zog sie hoch und kurz darauf schlug sie die Augen auf, rang nach Luft und hustete.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung!", sagte Dean.

Lucy sah hinüber zu dem Dämon, der nun innerhalb des Kreises aus Salz fest saß. Langsam stand sie auf.

Dean drehte sich um und sah, dass Sam zu dem Dämon hinüber lief, die Waffe im Anschlag.

"Warte!", rief Dean. "Das ist ihr Bruder."

"Das ist auch nicht der Dämon, den ich in meinem Traum gesehen habe.", antwortete Sam.

Dean stand auf. Angst erfasste ihn und er ging aufgeregt zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

"Du musst hier sofort verschwinden!", rief er.

"Es ist noch nicht dunkel - wir haben noch Zeit."

Dean fluchte innerlich. Sam würde nicht gehen - dieser Sturkopf!

"Gib mir Dads Tagebuch!", sagte Sam und hielt ihm die offene Hand hin. Dean griff in seine Jackentasche und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Sam blätterte und fand die Stelle, die sie markiert hatten. Er begann, sofort daraus zu lesen - lateinisch - ein Exorzismus.

Lucy trat näher an den Salzkreis heran. Dean konnte sehen, dass sie zitterte. Er ging hinüber und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

Wortlos beobachtete sie, wie Sam immer weiter las, der Dämon in ihrem Bruder immer wilder und wütender wurde und schließlich aus ihm heraus brach.

Lucy trat nach vorne und kniete neben ihrem Bruder nieder, der schwer atmend am Boden lag.

"Seth?", fragte sie mit tränenerfüllter Stimme und strich ihm vorsichtig übers Haar. Doch ihr Bruder war nicht ansprechbar.

Plötzlich klatschte jemand in die Hände. Alle drei drehten sich erschrocken zur Tür um. Ein Mann stand dort, er lächelte und spendete Beifall. Dean konnte an Sams Reaktion erkennen, dass dies der Dämon war, den er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Er zog eine Waffe aus seiner Hose und spannte den Hahn. Ohne zu zögern, schoss er das gesamte Magazin leer.

Der Dämon schrie auf, seine Brust war durchlöchert - er ging jedoch nicht zu Boden.

Sam hingegen fasste sich eine Sekunde später an die Brust. Dean sah, wie sich sein T-Shirt wieder blutrot färbte, seinem Bruder knickten die Beine weg und er sank auf die Knie. "Nein!", schrie er und zog eine weitere Waffe.

Doch der Dämon warf nur einen Blick in seine Richtung und er landete an der nächsten Wand. Sein Kopf knallte gegen die Backsteinwand und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Lucy stöhnte ebenfalls auf, die Narbe in ihrem Gesicht hatte ebenfalls wieder angefangen zu bluten und sie fasste sich an die Stirn und stand wieder auf.

"Jetzt hast Du es also endlich geschafft, was?", sagte der Dämon und ging hinüber zu ihr. Sie blickte ihm in die schwarzen Augen. "Ihr habt gerade meinen Stellvertreter getötet."

"Gut so!", gab sie zurück und versuchte, nicht zu ängstlich zu klingen.

Der Kerl lächelte. "Das macht mich sehr wütend."

Sam schrie auf und starrte entsetzt auf seinen Oberkörper - er verlor immer mehr Blut.

Lucy trat einen Schritt zurück, näher an Seth heran. Ihr war schlecht - das alles war ein Albtraum. Wie konnte man diesen Kerl nur töten, wenn ihn nicht mal ein ganzes Magazin Silberkugeln erledigte?

Sie blickte sich um. Dean war noch immer bewusstlos. Der Dämon trat einen weiteren Schritt auf die zu - doch dann geschah etwas, womit Lucy nicht gerechnet hatte - er wich zurück!

In diesem Augenblick schien alles ganz klar. Sie sah zu Boden und realisierte, dass sie in dem Salzkreis stand - der Dämon konnte also nicht an sie heran kommen. Sie zog ihre Ersatzwaffe und drückte sofort ab. Sie verschoss das gesamte Magazin Silberkugeln - diesmal zielte sie jedoch auf seinen Kopf.

Der Dämon schrie erneut auf und dieses Mal ging er zu Boden. Doch er lebte immer noch! Lucy durchsuchte aufgeregt ihre Taschen - sie waren leer.

"Nein! Nein! Nein!", flüsterte sie.

Dann sah sie, wie Sam mühsam auf einen Kanister zu kroch - ein kleiner Rest Weihwasser. Er packte ihn mit zitternden Händen und schüttete das Wasser über den Dämon.

Die Flüssigkeit drang sofort in die vielen Wunden ein und brannte darin. Unter Schmerzen schrie das Wesen auf.

Kurz darauf verließ es den Körper des Mannes und die schwarze Wolke verschwand im Boden.

Sam sackte nach hinten und blieb schwer atmend auf dem Rücken liegen. Es war vorbei! Vorerst zumindest.

Dean kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sein Kopf schmerzte und was war das für ein Geschrei? Langsam öffnete er die Augen und eine Sekunde später war die Erinnerung wieder da - Sam! Der Dämon! Das Symbol!

Er setzte sich auf und spürte, wie ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam. Er kämpfte sie nieder und kam auf die Knie. Dann sah er, wie der Dämon gerade den Körper seines Wirts verließ und im Fußboden verschwand.

Hatten sie es etwa geschafft? Er sah, wie sein Bruder nach hinten kippte und auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.

"Sam!", rief er und stand schwankend auf. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihm. Sams T-Shirt war vollkommen durchtränkt von Blut, aber Sam lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

"Wir haben es geschafft!", sagte er leise.

"Ja?!", Deans Stimme zitterte und er sah sich um.

Lucy kniete neben ihrem Bruder und versuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. Vor Sam auf dem Boden lag die durchsiebte Leiche eines Mannes, der nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte, wie Seth.

"Zeig mal her.", sagte er dann und zog Sam das T-Shirt hoch. Die Bandage um seinen Brustkorb war vollgesogen.

"Dean.", sagte Sam, "ich glaube, es ist weg."

"Was ist weg?"

"Das Symbol! Die Schnitte - sie schmerzen nicht mehr."

Dean hob einen Teil des Verbandes an - Sam hatte recht. Unter all dem Blut war seine Haut wieder vollkommen verheilt. Er lächelte und hielt Sam seine Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie und zog sich hoch in eine sitzende Position.

Sie brachten Lucy und Seth in ein Krankenhaus. Dieses Mal erzählten sie der Polizei, dass Lucys Bruder vor etwa einem Jahr entführt worden war und sie ihn mit der Kugel in der Schulter und der verbrannten Haut in einer alten Jagdhütte aufgefunden hätten... bis die Beamten das überprüft haben würden, wären sie schon längst über alle Berge.

Lucy saß neben den beiden Brüdern im Wartezimmer.

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei.", sagte sie. "Aber ich bin froh, dass ich meinen Bruder wiederhabe."

"Wirst Du etwa weiter nach ihm suchen?", fragte Sam.

"Er kann erneut von jemandem Besitz ergreifen und weiter machen wie bisher.", antwortete sie.

"Dann werden Sam und ich zur Stelle sein und es dieses Mal richtig machen.", sagte Dean.

Sie lächelte. Ihre Narbe war ebenfalls wieder verschwunden aber Dean fand, dass sie ihr eigentlich gar nicht schlecht gestanden hatte.

"Ich denke, mein Bruder und ich werden weiter machen. Wenn er wieder gesund wird und das will...", sagte sie verunsichert.

Dean legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie etwas näher heran.

Ein junger Arzt kam auf sie zu.

"Lucy Gennaro?", fragte er.

"Ja! Wie geht es ihm?"

"Er kommt wieder in Ordnung.", antwortete der Arzt. "Wollen Sie ihn sehen?"

Sie stand auf und folgte dem Arzt.

Dean stand ebenfalls auf. "Lucy?"

Sie drehte sich um.

Er ging hinüber zu ihr.

"Ich freue mich, dass Dein Bruder okay ist. Sam und ich werden dann jetzt wieder aufbrechen."

Sie nickte. "Danke für alles. Vielen Dank!"

"Hey, wir sehen uns wieder - wie Du gesagt hast. Es ist noch nicht vorbei und wir bleiben an der Sache dran."

"Ja.", sie lächelte verlegen, winkte Sam zu und folgte dann dem Arzt.

Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte auch Dean.

"Sie steht auf Dich!", sagte Sam lachend und trat neben seinen Bruder.

"Halt die Klappe!", antwortete Dean und boxte seinem Bruder auf den Oberarm.

-ENDE-

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
